The One with No Last Name
by Harry's Gurl
Summary: It's my 1st fic, Sucky name, Gr8 story, PLEEEEEEEZE R/R.


No Last Name  
  
  
  
Ok, i know, just read it!! PLEEEEEEEEEEZE, its very good!!  
Iv'e had this on my back for like 4 MONTHS!   
  
Disclaimer: Ok, All the peeps who belong to some1 belong to the  
person that owns them, whether it be Me or Joanne Rowling.  
  
TO THE STORY!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a stormy night, lightning filled the empty Gryffindor  
Common Room. Everyone was asleep.  
  
Down stairs in the Entrance Hall, the door suddenly burst open,  
In came a girl, about 15, she was soaking wet. She took off her hood   
and looked around the empty hall.  
  
She walked around, looking for someone to help her.   
  
Just then, she saw a man, It was no other than Albus Dumbledore,   
Getting Hot Cocoa from the kitchens.  
  
He saw her, he looked very surprised, he didnt expect this.  
  
She ran over to him.  
  
"Whats the matter, Who are you??" Said Dumbledore.   
  
"My name is Stephanie." She said.  
  
"What's your last name??" Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Thats it, I have no last name, not one that I know of." Said   
Stephanie.  
  
"Well child, come on, lets get you dry." Said Dumbledore.  
  
They went up a winding staircase to a room with white   
curtains around about 5 beds.  
  
It was the Hospital wing.  
  
"Poppy, Poppy! We have this girl here, shes soaked,   
Make sure she gets nice and dry, oh, and give her  
some Pepper-Up potion too." said Dumbledore.  
  
"yes sir." Said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Stephanie changed into some pajamas and layed in one of the beds.  
  
What is his place, and what is a Pepper-Up potion?? she thought  
  
She soon found out what a Pepper-up potion was, but she   
still didnt know where she was.  
  
A few minutes later she drifted into a deep sleep, for she was very   
tired and had had a long day.  
  
The next day, She awoke and put on her clothes.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came in and told her that Proffeser Dumbledore was  
waiting for her.  
  
She walked out of the Infermary (Spelling??). Outside, Dumbledore was  
waiting for her.  
  
"So, I expect you still don't know where you are??" Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, Where am I anyway??" Said Stephanie.  
  
"You are at Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and Wizardry." Said   
Dumbledore.  
  
Stephanie gave him a puzzled look.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her and started to laugh.  
  
"Ahh, last night, while you were asleep, I tested you for   
magical properties." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Huh?" Said Stephanie.  
  
"You're a Witch. If you came in this castle, and saw it as a castle  
you're not a muggle-  
  
"What's a Muggle??" Stephanie interupted.  
  
"A muggle is a person with no magical blood. Now, as I was  
saying, If you saw the Castle as a castle, you must  
be a Witch. If you were a Muggle, you would have seen a moldy old  
castle with a sign that says, DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."   
Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Oh, so I'm a witch. Cool. So what do I do now?" Said Stephanie.  
  
"You will now come with me to the Great Hall. There we will sort you   
into 1 of 4 houses, Gryffindor's the best, but don't tell anyone I said   
that." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh. Okay, I won't tell anyone."  
  
Just then they walked into a giant room, it was filled with people.   
A lot of people.  
  
"Hello Everyone!!" Dumbledore's voice yelled over the chattering   
students. "I have an announcement to make!! We have a new   
student, her name is Stephanie!! We will now sort her into her house."  
  
Proffeser McGonagall took out an old frayed hat and set it on a stool.  
  
It sang a little song (which it made up overnight).  
  
Stephanie walked over to the hat and put it on.  
  
She gasped.  
  
The hat was whispering in her ear!  
  
"Hmmm," said the hat. "Hufflpuff?? Nah. Hmm. Lets see, Slytherin. That'd   
be great for you. Hmmm."  
  
Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor. Stephanie chanted in her mind.  
  
"Hmmm, Gryffindor, yes, you'd do great in Slytherin, but,  
I guess you'd do good in GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
The hat shouted the last word out to the Great Hall.  
  
The Gryffindor table was howling with applause and cheers.  
  
She went over and sat down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
OK, I thought it was getting way too long, so I ended it, Wait around for   
Part 2.   
  
SEE YA BOYZ ~N~ GURLZ!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
